There's Always A Story: Under The Covers
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: M-Rated Companion to There's Always A Story. A collection of unrelated M-Rated one shots, ficlets, and/or drabbles. I'm open to prompts.
1. Shot Too Soon

**Shot Too Soon**

* * *

an "Always" story

* * *

Clothes were flying, hands were grabbing, mouths were fusing, and tongues were battling. The air was thick with the sexual tension of the last four years being released, of two souls finally succumbing to a shared lust and love too long in the making.

They stumbled through the door, hands everywhere, peeling back clothing in desperate need to be skin to skin. Kate's insides were buzzing with anticipation of what was to come, and she could tell from the hooded gaze coming from her companion—not to mention the hardness pressed against her stomach—that he was just as eager as she was. She grinned seductively at him, skimming her hand down his bare chest until she was palming him in her hand. She gave him a teasing squeeze. Castle growled, and grabbed her by the waist, shoving her back until the back of her legs hit the foot of the bed.

Together they fell, landing in a mess of tangled limbs, lips sucking and caressing as hands greedily explored all the new places open to touch. Kate moaned loudly, unashamed, arching up into Castle's touch as he snaked a hand between her thighs and taunted her with his oh so talented fingers. She grabbed his face and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, hooking her legs around his hips to draw him in.

God, she wanted him… wanted him so bad. She hadn't been lying when she had told him that all she wanted was him. She was done denying things. She just wanted to be, to experience the love that she knew in her heart she could only share with him. The kind of love that only came along once in a lifetime.

"I want you," she keened loudly, reiterating her earlier refrain. "Oh, Castle… I just want you."

Castle growled her name, fierce and animalistic. His voice alone was enough to send a pool of heat straight to her core. He gripped her thigh, roughly yanking her legs further apart as he settled between them. She mewled softly, wiggling her hips in eager anticipation, feeling him tease the tip of his length along her soaked folds. She was so wet, so ready for him. Beyond ready.

"You're so beautiful, Kate, so very beautiful," Castle breathed out, his warm breath dancing across her chest as he nibbled at her breasts. "I love you. I love you so much," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her scar, reverent and loving, so very tender. It made her want to sob with joy at finally letting him in. She literally had no idea it would be this emotionally impactful. She craved more. Wanted more.

"I love you, too, Rick, more than I can ever express," she confided, caressing the side of his face, and tugging him back up to her mouth for another sweet kiss.

Castle leaned back to reach for his bedside table, yanking the drawer open, before quickly rifling through it for a condom. Kate snatched it away from him before he could rip the wrapping, and did it herself. She then reached down between them, and deftly rolled the condom onto his length, taking the time to tease him with her mischievous fingers. He gasped and groaned, and glared down at her with dark eyes.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" he exclaimed.

"Talk's cheap," Kate taunted, flicking her tongue between her teeth. "Or are you all words and no action?"

Growling, Castle pinned her back down to the mattress, silencing her taunting words with the press of his lips to hers. She groaned approvingly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. While they continued to suck face, Castle ran a hand down her undulating body, cupping her breast and flicking his thumb across her harden nipple as he gently kneaded the soft flesh that fit perfectly into his palm. His other hand gripped her hip tightly, holding her steady. And then, after claiming her mouth in another searing kiss, he was easing into her, stretching her wide to accommodate his intrusion. They both moaned in mutual gratification at finally—_finally_—connecting in that most intimate of ways.

Kate stared up into Castle's eyes as he gazed back down at her, eyes locked as they each watched the intense emotions of the moment reflect out of each other's eyes. Their chest heaved with each breath as they both took in the magnitude of this defining moment in their relationship. Nothing would ever be the same after tonight. Part of that was scary as hell, but Kate welcomed it. She would rather face a rocky road with Castle by her side than wander the wilderness without him.

Fully settled, Castle held still for moment, allowing her time to adjust to his intrusion. Kate blinked rapidly, heart pounding in her ears, almost disbelieving this was finally happening. She was there—here—in his bed, with him. Finally. She had almost given up hope, lost faith, that this would ever be more than a dream.

"Hmm," she hummed, squirming under him, nipping at his jaw. Feeling him filling her so completely was good, so good. But she needed more. She needed some delicious friction. "Move, Castle. Move." She grabbed his ass, squeezing him encouragingly, as she wiggled her hips.

Castle groaned, and shifted, pulling halfway out before plunging sloppily back down. Kate gasped, startled when she felt a hot pulsing burst explode inside her. Was that…? Did he just…? She flicked her eyes up at Castle. He grunted, teeth clenched, as his buttocks squeezed tightly under her palms as he continued to spill inside her.

Oh… _oh_… realization dawned on her. Okay. It had been a while since she'd actually felt a man release inside her. She'd always been insistent on using condoms. Sure, she took birth control pills, but it was always best to err on the side of caution. If this were any other man, she'd be livid. But since it was Castle, and he looked so terrified, and on the verge of panic, she was anything but.

Kate glanced at Castle for confirmation, though she was certain it wasn't needed. "Castle? Did you just…?"

"The condom broke, so… um… yeah," he apologized at length, grimacing as he panted for air. He shifted back, and Kate moaned in disapproval as he slipped out of her throbbing, needy core. She shivered as she felt his seed leak out of her. "God, Kate, I'm so, so sorry. Not just for the condom, but… for coming so early."

A moment from their first year working together flashed in her mind. Castle had shot too soon at the gun range, and her cheeky response of "We could always just cuddle," had earned her a surprised and delighted grin from him. But it was clear that though it was amusing in innuendo, the reality was much more sobering. She would not let Castle feel embarrassed or ashamed for wanting her so much that he couldn't even contain his excitement their first time together. Truth be told, she had been close too. All she would have needed was two more strokes from him, and he wouldn't have been the only one coming.

"No, no," she shook her head, following him, tugging him back down to her before he could fully pull away from her embrace, his face red with embarrassment for his premature ejaculation. "Don't be. It's okay."

"It… it's just been so long since I… and the long wait to finally…," he gestured between them. "And you're so hot, like damn, how the hell did I get so lucky, kind of hot." He sighed in mortification, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She soothed him, running her fingers down his back, silently basking in the intimacy of the gesture. "God, Kate, I'm sorry. I wanted this moment to be so very special."

"It is," she insisted, voice firm, leaving no room for argument. She gently tugged the hairs on the back of his head to pull his face away from her shoulder, so that she could look him in the eye. She tenderly caressed the side of his face, and combed her fingers through the flop of hair hanging down over his forehead. "I certainly didn't expect our first time to last too long."

"Well," he huffed. "I, at least, hoped I'd last long enough to get you off before I burst," he pouted, sticking his lower lip out in an adorable gesture.

She smiled up at him, and kissed away his pout. "You wanna know something?"

"Hmm?" he hummed in the affirmative.

"I was pretty close too," she confessed. "So either way, it wasn't going to be long."

"Really?"

"Really," she kissed him again, hooking a leg around his hip, and flipping them over. Castle let out a startled gasped and gazed up at her with delight and awe. "And… as for the condom," Kate quickly straddled him, sitting back as she reached down between them and tugged the broken condom off his still hard length, carelessly tossing it aside. "We don't need it. I've got us covered for now."

"But birth control is only…," he began to protest, but she bent down and silenced him with a kiss.

"We've waited long enough," Kate said. "And I want to feel you… all of you. Nothing between us, both figuratively and literally. Besides, I think it's worth the risk. Don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I do," he bobbed his head, eager to agree with whatever she proposed.

She smirked and bent down to kiss him again, moaning as his hands sprawled out across her back, before dropping to her ass, and giving her a playful squeeze.

She leaned back and rose up on her knees, reaching down between their heaving bodies to grip him firmly in hand. Angling him to her entrance, Kate locked eyes with Castle, and then slammed home, arching her back and moaning as she sunk down on him.

Needless to say, round two lasted much longer than round one.

* * *

combination of two prompts: (1) from **castlefanficprompts **on tumblr: _"Castle did you just" "The condom broke so yeah" Set in s4 final Beckett feels Castle cum and he tells her the condom broke._ And (2) from **anon** on tumblr: _during their first time, Castle's so excited that he comes just moments after he enters Beckett._


	2. Hump Day

**Hump Day**

* * *

a "Caskett" story

* * *

Kate shoved him into the supply closet, slamming the door shut behind them. She flicked her wrist, locking it. They certainly did not want any interruptions. Turning back around to face him, Kate surged up to ram her mouth against his. Castle let out a little groan, and his hands skimmed down her sides until he was cupping her ass. She moaned approvingly as he began to knead the toned muscles with his knowledgeable fingers, squeezing and groping, tugging her closer to him.

Pulling back for air, Kate let out a soft whimper at the feel of his growing erection trapped between their writhing bodies, straining against the confines of his slacks. Arching her spine, Kate leaned back to give herself enough room to reach down between them. Castle dipped his head down to nibble at her jaw and throat. She moaned, appreciative of his ministrations. He smirked against her neck, smug as ever.

She made quick work of his belt, unbuckling the clasp and popping the button on his slacks, before tantalizingly tugging the zipper down. Castle gasped against the column of her throat when she shoved a hand inside and wrapped her fingers around his length, hard and ready in her hand. Twisting her first around him, she grinned triumphantly as she gained the upper hand. He was putty in her hands, literally. She pumped her fist, squeezing slightly, as she stroked him to full standing. Castle let out a whimper of disappointment when she withdrew her hand. Kate flashed him a saucy wink, and then shoved his slacks and boxers down, licking her lips in approval when his erection bounced free, unencumbered.

Stretching up on her toes, Kate brushed her lips across the shell of his ear. "It's Wednesday," she husked. "You know what that means? Don't you, Castle? Hmm?"

Castle growled in response, his fingers curling around her hips, before he then roughly spun her around, pushing her up against the closed door. Her mouth dropped and she exhaled a hot breath, her insides melting, heat pooling in her core. His hands fumbled with the button of her jeans. She chewed on her lower lips, the anticipation nearly unbearable. She needed him. Now. She was just about to assist him, when he managed to unsnap the button. A long slow groan rolled out of her mouth as he tugged her jeans, along with her soaked panties, down her long legs, letting them settle around her ankles.

Kate arched her back, eagerly presenting herself to his hungry eyes. She was already soaked, more than ready. Castle ran an appreciative hand along the curve of her ass, admiring the shape and firmness. His other hand gripped her left hip, keeping her steady as he moved the other hand around to her front, and down between her parted thighs. With experienced fingers, Castle teased her folds and clit. Kate mewled, easing into his touch, shifting her hips, wanting more and more of that delicious friction. God, he was so good at it.

"Oh… fuck, Castle," she hissed out through gritted teeth, stifling a moan when he unceremoniously pushed a thick finger inside her. Her eyes clenched shut tightly as her inner muscles fluttered around the intruding digit. Her entire body quivered as he worked her. Castle knew just how to touch her. Panting out a hot breath, Kate arched her neck to meet Castle's heated gaze, nudging hips towards him. "I want you."

Grinning smugly, Castle withdrew his finger, and smoothed his hand along her side, rucking up her shirt to expose the small of her back. He gripped her squirming hips with one hand, while he positioned himself with the other. Kate bit her lower lip, and spread her hands out wide on the door for support. Her body tingled with anticipation as he rubbed the tip of his length along her soaked folds, teasing her entrance.

Castle hovered behind her, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he murmured his love. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt him nudge his tip past her threshold. He brushed a kiss against her temple, before dropping both his hands to her hips, his fingers curling into her skin. And then, without further delay, he slammed home.

Kate used one hand to try and smother the moan of delicious pleasure when she felt him stretch her wide and fill her completely. Castle groaned softly against her back, just as in awe of their amazing connection as she was. He pressed a soft kiss against her throat, and then, almost agonizingly slowly, pulled himself nearly all the way out of her. She couldn't hold back the whimpering moan, even if she'd tried. But before she could miss him, he was pumping back into her, pressing his pelvis flush against her toned backside. He was meticulously, letting her feel every inch of his length with each stroke. But they didn't have time for slow. It was the middle of the day, and their absence in the bullpen would only go unnoticed for so long.

"Cas—" she gasped in warning, but was unable to even finish saying his name as his thrust hit deep, touching that special place inside her that he always seemed to find so effortlessly.

"I know," he grunted against her ear, already ahead of her. His breath came out in hot pants against the nape of her neck as he continued to buck his hips, pumping in and out of her in a sensual motion that was equal parts exhilarating and tender. Castle's hands gripped her tightly, one low, over her belly, while the other traveled up her torso. He palmed her breast through her blouse, squeezing the soft fleshy mound in knowing fingers, as he quickened his strokes, pounding into her harder than before.

Kate moved with him, matching him thrust for thrust, her body jerking pleasantly with each colliding impact of their bodies. Soon the sinfully delightful sound of their flesh slapping together filled the small space of the supply closet. He slammed into her, his heaving chest pressed up against her back, crowding her from behind, trapping her against the locked door. It was erotic, and exciting. The thrill of getting caught only made what they were doing more arousing. His fingers dug into her hips as he secured his grip, pulling her back into him with each mighty thrust. Kate had to bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming in pure unadulterated pleasure. The way Castle just took her, raw and primal, almost possessively, like he was marking his territory… it was a major turn on.

Castle drove into her harder, making her quiver in delicious pleasure, her hips lifting and her toes curling as each stroke hit the mark. Kate was unable to suppress her approval of his ministrations, moaning his name as she rocked back into him.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Castle huffed out a grunt against her neck, temporarily stilling inside her. He rolled his hips enticingly, just to annoy her.

She bobbed her head, craning her neck around so she could look him in the eye. He wrapped his body around hers, tugging her back flushed to his chest as he increased the speed of his strokes. Her mouth dropped open on a silent moan. The new angle almost did it for her. She swayed against him, letting her body take control of her reactions. Castle kissed her roughly, while maintaining a steady bucking of his hips, sliding in and out of her with excruciating delight.

Kate panted heavily, so very close to crossing her pleasure threshold. All she needed was some more friction; just a little more and she'd tumble over the edge. Just then, before she could say anything to him, Castle slipped one of his talented hands between her legs, finding her clit easily. He worked her effortlessly, matching each stroke of his thumb with the thrust of his hips. After that it didn't take long for her inner walls to flutter around him and shatter. Her mouth dropped in a silent scream as her entire body quaked and writhed in ecstasy with her release.

Castle held her tightly against his body; one hand sprawled out across her chest, while the other continued to work her between her legs, prolonging her orgasm. Kate blinked, gasping for air, always amazed at his ability to bring her so much heights of pleasure. She tilted her hips, arching her back, bouncing back into him with each and every stroke. His thrusts soon became sloppy, and it wasn't long until he was following her over the edge. Kate's entire body quivered in the aftershocks of her orgasm as she felt him spill inside her.

They stilled for a moment, bodies pressed tightly together, as they both panted heavily, recovering from their mutual releases. His body was slumped against hers, warm and inviting. She leaned back into him, loving the intimacy of the moment, the closeness.

"Hmm," she hummed softly, a coy smile spreading across her lips as she glanced back at him with hooded eyes. "Thanks, Castle… that was perfect… I really needed that."

"When my gorgeous wife asks for my help, how can I resist?" Castle grinned, voice rough.

"Good answer," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips, savoring the way their mouths fit so perfectly together.

She let out a small groan of disapproval as he pulled back and slipped out of her, pouting at the loss of their connection. He flicked his thumb over her clit, making her gasp, earning him a small glare for trying to distract her as he worked at tucking himself back into his pants. When he'd finished buckling his belt back into place, Castle stretched up to snatch some paper towels from a nearby shelf, and then tenderly set to work at cleaning away the sticky evidence of their mutual pleasure from between her legs.

Kate stood there, legs apart, eyes closed, as she reveled in his gentle and loving touch. Finished, he caressed her bare backside, dropping a quick kiss on the small of her back, before straightening up and helping her back into her panties and jeans. Kate squirmed when they tugged her panties back into place over her hips. They were soaked, making them uncomfortable. She wouldn't last too long in them. Thankfully, she had a backup pair in the woman's locker room. Though, the purpose had been entirely different when she'd stashed them there. She helped Castle straighten his shirt, while he did his best to comb her hair with his fingers.

"Have I told you today how much a love you?" Castle asked, tenderly running his hand down the side of her face.

She flicked her eyes up to meet his. "Yes," she confirmed. "But I always like hearing you say it."

"I love you," Castle said, leaning in to press a loving kiss against her lips.

She sighed into his mouth, resting her hand over his thumping heart. "I love you, too," she murmured against his lips, rewarding him with one last kiss before she pulled away, exhaling slowly in an attempt to steady her rapidly beating heart.

Cheeks still flushed from their vigorous activities, Kate glanced at her wristwatch and frowned. They'd been gone a little longer than she would have liked. If they hurried, they'd get back to her desk and the whiteboard before Ryan or Esposito got back from canvasing the crime scene for witness statements. "We should probably get back." He nodded in agreement, and gestured for her to lead the way.

Opening the door, Kate led the way back out into the hallway, Castle not far behind. He nearly stumbled into her as she halted almost immediately in shock when they encountered a wide-eyed Javier Esposito staring at them with a mixture of surprise and repulsion.

"Did you two just…?" his eyebrows scrunched together before realization struck as he took in their slightly disheveled appearance. "Oh hell no." He immediately turned and stalked away, his shoulders shuddering.

Kate blushed bright pink, completely embarrassed. She hid her face in her hands and shook her head, mortified. Castle, however, just stood there, chuckling, primping like a strutting peacock.

"Hey, Espo," he hollered after the fleeing detective. "Where you going? Did you need to get some staples or something?"

* * *

combination of two prompts found on **castleficprompter**: (1) from **anon**: _Caskett celebrate hump day. Smut. _And (2) from **anon**: _Caskett get caught after having a quickie in the supply closet. Author's choice who catches them._


	3. Morning Delight In Hot Pink

**Morning Delight In Hot Pink**

* * *

a "Castle, P.I." story

* * *

Opening his mouth in a wide yawn, Castle trudged out of the bedroom, slowly pulling his robe tighter around his broad frame. He'd gone to bed late last night after having a surge of creativity. He had managed to plow through several chapters of the latest Nikki Heat. It had been a productive night. His only regret was that he hadn't been able to also plow his wife last night. By the time he'd crawled into bed, Beckett was already sound asleep.

He had tried waking her for some late night fun, but she was sleeping like the dead. He didn't blame her. She'd had a particularly exhausting day, wrapping up on a case that had had her spending most of the week at the precinct, even if she had still come home to sleep in their bed. So, he had seen very little of his gorgeous wife. He was still trying to cope with the change. It just wasn't the same anymore. And he missed her, missed working with her. But he wasn't about to wake her when she needed the rest. In the end, he had settled for snuggling close, slipping one arm around her waist, and spooning with her, relishing the way her body fit against his.

Castle had woken up this morning to find his wife missing. She didn't have to go into the precinct today, so he was confused as to why she hadn't stayed in bed. If she had been there when he'd woken up, Castle would have instigated some enjoyable morning delight. But alas, Kate's side of the bed was empty and the sheets were cool, indicating that she'd been up for some time.

Stomping through his office, Castle suppressed another yawn, scrubbing his hands up and down his face to clear away the cobwebs, as he emerged into the living area. When he blinked his eyes, he was pleasantly pleased to find his wife rummaging around in the kitchen. Wearing nothing but an oversized black t-shirt and hot pink panties, Kate hummed some mindless tone, swaying her hips enticingly as she danced around the kitchen, preparing a breakfast of mixed berries and various other fruits. She looked utterly adorable, and breathtakingly beautiful at the same time.

"Good morning," he spoke up, his voice still rough from sleep.

Kate raised her head, smiling brightly when she saw him. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievousness that intrigued him. "Morning, babe," she echoed with pursed lips, hooking her finger to beckon him over. "Now come over here and give me a kiss."

"Your wish is my command," Castle declared, quickly closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her slim waist as he eagerly pressed his lips against hers.

Kate hummed in approval, giggling lightly as he nibble at her jaw and neck, her arms draping casually around his neck. She leaned into him, pressing her tantalizingly fit body against his broad frame. He groaned, letting one hand drop to her ass, cupping one buttock in his palm and squeezing. Kate raised one leg, looping it around his thigh, grinding her hips against his.

"God, Kate," he cursed through gritted teeth, hissing out a harsh breath against her throat.

"Martha and Alexis are out shopping… _all day_," she husked into his ear, nibbling at the cartilage of his earlobe. "We have the loft all to ourselves."

He groaned as she slipped back from him, grinning wickedly, slowly slinking down his body, her fingers easily undoing the knot around his waist and parting his robe open. Castle's pulsed quickened as Kate brushed a series of sensually wet kisses along his chest and abdomen, teasing his navel with her hot tongue. She hummed against this lower abdomen, dropping to her knees before him.

"Kate…," he gasped, his breath hitching as she scrapped her nails against his fluttering stomach muscles.

She tilted her head, gazing up at him with hooded eyes, so dark that they almost looked black. Her pink tongue flashed out to lick her lips as she curled her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He whimpered in anticipation as she tugged his boxers down his legs. He lifted his feet to help her removed them completely.

Kate adjusted herself before him, placing her hands on his thighs as she lowered her head towards his groin. Her breath came out in hot pants of air against him, making him twitch in anticipation. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a groan. Flicking her tongue out, her eyes filled with a hungry look, Kate slid one hand across his fluttering abdomen muscle to encircle his flaccid cock in her long fingers. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his base, slowly sucking on the velvety flesh as she moved down his length until she reached his tip.

Parting her luscious lips, she blew out a hot breath over his length. Smiling up at him, she curled her fingers around his base, holding him up, as she stretched her jaw, before then taking him into her moist mouth.

"Oh, god," Castle whispered, dropping one hand to the top of her head, fingers curling into her hair, untangling her messy bun.

Kate bobbed her head, hollowing out her cheeks, working him to full standing with nothing but her lips and tongue, something she was extremely skilled at doing. Castle groaned, his head lolling back as he took pleasure in the hot cavern of her mouth enveloping his throbbing length. He clenched his eyes shut as Kate ran the tip of her tongue along his length. She hummed, and the vibration caused him to moan embarrassingly loud. Releasing him from her mouth with a pop, Kate licked her lips and stared hungrily at his bobbing erection.

Before he could say anything, she was eagerly sucking him back into her hot mouth, relaxing her throat muscles as she nudged forward, taking more of him in. Her fingernails dug into his hips as she fought the gag reflex, burying her nose against his pelvis. He could feel her breathing steadily through her nostrils when she finally succeeded in taking him all the way in.

Her throat muscles rolled in a swallowing motion as she stayed in that position for a second or two, before pulling back and releasing his length with a wet slurping noise. She gasped, and flicked her hot tongue along his throbbing length, fisting her hand around his base to hold him in position as she continued to work him. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and sucked his tip into her mouth, her fingers stroking him as she worked him further and further.

"Kate…," he warned, trying to nudge her away, but she wouldn't have it.

Kate nibbled at his length, grazing her teeth across his velvety flesh, before she twisted her head and took him into her mouth once again. She bobbed up and down, her fist working him in rhythm with her tongue and mouth. Castle groaned, his entire body tingling with the sensations that only she could evoke inside him. He was close, so very close. His head dropped forward and he rested his chin on his heaving chest, watching through hooded eyes as her lips spread wider to accommodate more of his length. Her dark eyes flicked up to lock with his, and that did it.

Cursing, he spilled inside her mouth. Kate sealed her lips around his pulsing length, sucking him dry. She swallowed his load, and worked him again with her mouth and fingers, causing him to release a second time. She lapped that up as well, running her tongue up and down his length, cleaning him off.

Castle staggered back, his ass striking sharply against the edge of the kitchen countertop. He winced, knowing that it would leave a bruise. But it was worth it. He tried to catch his breath as he gazed down at Kate, her tongue slowly running along the circumference of his length, lapping up the remnants of his release.

"Wow," he gasped. "That… that was amazing."

"You're welcome," Kate winked seductively at him, flicking her tongue out between her teeth as she smiled up at him, so proud of herself. She continued to pump her fist up and down his length, helping him recover from his releases. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said, licking her lips as her eyes flirted back down to his twitching cock. "I'm a girl who likes some private dick," Kate boldly declared with a saucy wink.

Castle groaned at the innuendo, appreciating her use of the double entendre. He was beyond grateful for his wife's support in his private investigatory endeavor. And he was definitely surprised at how randy it made her. He would never have guessed that him being a private investigator would do it for Kate. But whatever the reason, he was not one to complain.

Kate squeezed him in her hand, flicking her wrist fast to keep him hard. "Besides, it's been a while since I tasted you," she said, as if on an afterthought, before biting her lower lip and staring intently at his groin, concentrating on working him back to full standing. He watched her with hooded eyes the entire time, marveling at the way she just knew how to work him. Feeling his length throb with need again, Castle grunted, and tugged on her hair, pulling her back.

Grinning saucily, Kate accepted his proffered hand, and he helped pull her back up to her feet. Kate smiled into his mouth as she kissed him, pressing her enticing body against his.

"You're hotter than any fantasy, you know that?"

"Prove it," she challenged with a sultry look, winking and flirting her pink tongue out across her top lip.

Castle growled and roughly gripped her hips, lifting her off the floor, and plopping her up on top of the kitchen counter. Kate gasped in surprise, grinning at him with delight as he dropped his hands down to skim his fingertips up and down her amazingly long legs. Kate mewled softly, parting her thighs invitingly. Castle stepped into the vee of her legs, brushing his throbbing erection against the inside of her thighs. He nudged the hem of the shirt up, smoothing his hand along the taut skin of her flat stomach.

Kate purred approvingly, arching her back to present more of herself to him. Castle tugged aggressively at the oversized black t-shirt, pulling it up and over her head, tossing it carelessly aside. His eyes widen with pleasure at finding her bare underneath. Dipping his head down, he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking and twirling his tongue around the hardening nub. Kate moaned, pushing her chest into his mouth. His other hand moved up to palm the other fleshy mound, rolling it around in his fingers, thumb flicking out to tease the nipple.

"Oh God! Castle, please…," she keened, her hips grinding against the counter top, wanting some of that delicious friction.

Castle planted a trail of hot wet kisses up across her clavicle, along the gentle curve and slope of her shoulder and neck, searching for her mouth. She turned her head to meet him. He seized her mouth in a fierce and passionate kiss, pulling her body flush to his. His erection pressed enticingly against her flat stomach, and Kate groaned in desperate want.

Pushing back, she arched her back to reach down between them. Using one hand, she moved part of her hot pink panties aside, revealing her soaked core. She shifted her hips until her ass was hanging halfway off the kitchen countertop. Gripping him in the other hand, Kate directed him to her entrance.

"Fuck me," she commanded, placing one hand on his shoulder for support as Castle gritted his teeth and obeyed, bucking his hips and push inside her in one single powerful thrust. They both moaned in unison, foreheads bumping together as they basked in the righteous shared moment of their intimate connection.

Castle clasped his hand around her waist, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss as he began to piston his hips at a punishing rate. Kate bucked her hips in time with his, matching him stroke for stroke. Castle held her tightly as she looped her arms around his neck. Their bodies writhed in hedonistic pleasure of carnal desires. They panted out hot breaths, sharing the same air as the loft filled with the erotic sounds of their panting moans and whimpers, combining with the almost lewd sounds of their wet flesh slapping together.

Castle gritted his teeth, his back muscles protesting against the strain, as well as his bum knee, but he ignored them both, and kept up with his punishing thrusts into Kate's quivering wetness. She moved one hand to his chest, arching her back and shifting her hips so he could drill deeper and deeper. Her long hair bounced wildly; freed of the messy bun she'd tied it in earlier. His eyes milked in the image of her heaving chest, glistening in the slick sweat from their exertions.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she shouted, nearly screaming in delight as he hit that one spot inside her that drove her wild.

Castle plowed up into her with ferocious abandon, and Kate shook violently as she approached her threshold. Moving one hand down between them, Castle smoothed his fingers through the trimmed curls above her core and found her clit with ease. He swept his thumb across the sensitive nub, and Kate cried out, eyes filled with pleasure as she came. Her quivering walls clenched around him and her hips moved haltingly against his as she surrendered to the ecstasy of release.

Palming her jaw, Castle gazed deeply into her eyes as he pounded up into her with deliberate intention. He kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her hot mouth as he ground his hips up into hers. He buried his face in her shoulder, arching his back as his thrusts became sloppy. Castle pumped up into her two more times until he was undone. Growling her name against her neck, Castle came hard.

Panting heavily against one another, they took their time to recover from their mutual releases. Castle nudged his nose against hers and opened his eyes and saw Kate gazing up at him with a look of awe in her eyes.

"What?" he questioned, still gasping for breath.

"I… I just love you so much, Rick," she disclosed, eyes watery. She pursed her lips and swallowed, blinking her eyes to stem the tide of happy tears. "I… I've never been this happy before, in all my life. And I owe it all to you."

Castle's lips tugged upwards in amazement at statement, his heart thumping beneath his chest. "I can say the same about you, Kate," he said, tenderly smoothing a hand up her side, her stomach still fluttering from the aftereffects of her release. "I meant it when I said you were extraordinary. And I thank my lucky stars every day that you're my wife."

Kate grinned at him. "And I'm lucky to be your wife," she slipped her hand around his neck to pull him down for a loving kiss. She hummed in approval as they pulled back. "Now," she said, fingers fiddling with the lapels of the robe that still hung off his shoulders, "why don't we eat some breakfast and then continue this in the bedroom."

* * *

prompt from **Stanatic4ever** here on FFN: _Kitchen counter sex. Bonus if Beckett goes down on Castle._


	4. Pure Bliss

**Pure Bliss**

* * *

a Caskett story

* * *

It was early in the morning, yet the sun had already risen, shining brightly through the windows, lighting up the bedroom in a warm, comfortable glow. He stretched his legs out, and yawned, scrubbing a hand down his face as he blinked into consciousness. Soon a smile worked its way onto his lips as he glanced over to the lithe form of his bedmate, gloriously naked. He smiled, his heart swelling with love for this remarkable woman.

Slowly, not wanting to wake her, knowing she needed her sleep after a long day working a difficult case, Castle ran his fingertips down the curve of her back and along the toned flesh of her bare backside. He flexed his fingers out, spreading them wide.

At the moment, Kate stirred, shifting slightly, her eyelids fluttering as she woke up. She blinked up at him, a soft, happy smile spreading across her lips.

"Morning, Castle," she beamed up at him.

"Morning, beautiful," Castle crooned back, squeezing her delicious little ass.

Kate purred, arching into his touch. She bit her lower lip and glanced up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Before he knew it, she was crawling up on top of him, pressing her magnificent nude body into his, chest to chest. Her legs bracketed his hips, and she grabbed his face, ramming her mouth against his. He groaned, shifting his legs to cradle her rear with his thighs as she pushed back, placing one hand on his chest as she sat up in his lap while moving the other down between them, grabbing his hardness in her hand.

She gripped him firmly in her hand, and he groaned, gazing up at her in wonder as she smirked with brazenness that was all Kate Beckett. She shifted her hips up, rubbing the head of his hardness throw her sopping heat, so wet and ready for him. They locked eyes, and shared the moment of connection as she guided him to her entrance and inside. Their mouths dropped in unison, twined gasps of delight at connecting on that most basic and intimate of ways that two humans could.

"God, Castle… so good," Kate canted, grinding down into his lap at a steady pace. "So good. So good."

She descended down over him, pressing her breasts against his chest, grabbing his face with her hands and kissing him hard, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and lavishing his jaw and neck with suckling kisses. Kate's hair cascaded down around her face, tickling his cheeks and neck. He laughed lightly, and Kate laughed too, grinning delightfully into his jawline, before claiming his lips in another deep kiss. Her hand cupped his face, and her thumb rubbed along his cheek as she rolled her hips harder into him.

Castle rocked his pelvis in time with the downward motion of her hips, moving his hand up along her thighs and palming the glorious round flesh of her perfect little ass. She groaned into his mouth, and bucked harder, grinning smugly as he let out a little whimper of delight. He squeezed the toned flesh beneath his fingers, lifting up to meet her stroke for stroke.

"So close," Kate keened into the side of his mouth, clenching her eyes shut as she rested her forehead against his. "So… so close. God… oh… God, Castle. Yes. Yes."

He nipped at the column of her throat, tickling her with kisses, coaxing a moan from deep within her. He danced his fingers along her ass and lower back, hugging her close as she stilled her rocking motion, sighing into the crook of his shoulder as she let him take over. He gripped her hips, curling his fingers into her flesh as he bucked hard up into her. Kate moaned and swayed rhythmically, her beautiful breasts bouncing before his eyes. It didn't take long until her walls began to quiver around him, the thrumming of their heartbeats almost in perfect sync as she clenched tightly, screaming out his name as she shattered over the edge, taking him along with her moments later.

Sated and satisfied, she collapsed on top of him, limp and loose, panting into his neck. Castle smoothed his hands up and down the toned planes of her back, slick with the sweat of their exertion.

"Hmm," he hummed, in pure bliss. "That was great." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Kate grinned against his neck, mewling in agreement as she squeezed her thighs tighter around his waist, causing him to groan. She nibbled at his neck, leaving her mark. Running her hand down his chest, she tenderly lathed her tongue over the abused flesh to soothe it. He gently coaxed her head back up until they shared a happily smile.

"Not that I'm complaining… but what prompt this lovely round of morning sex?" he asked, his lips quirking up as she smiled back down at her.

"No reason," she beamed, happily and obviously in love with life… and him. His heart pounded with joy. He would never get tired to seeing that look of love in her eyes. "I just love you, is all," she explained, ducking her head down, almost bashfully, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

"I love you, too, Kate," Castle declared. "So very, very much."

Kate grinned back at him, her eyes bright and brilliant. She leaned down and smeared her lips against his. Nuzzling her nose against his, she flicked her eyes to his, and smiled wider. "Now… how about round two!?"

* * *

prompt from **samquiller** here on FFN: _early morning delight, of the smutty variety._


	5. Lifts Her Up

**Lifts Her Up**

* * *

a Caskett story

* * *

Kate loves it when he lifts her up, cradles her hips to his as she wraps her legs around him and grips his strong shoulders for support.

Castle shifts and adjusts his hold, sending him deeper inside her, causing them both to groan in pleasure at the feel of it. He's stretching her wide and she can barely contain her control as she rocks against him.

He grunts. "Easy, Kate. Remember my bad knee."

"Sorry," she pants out, smoothing a wet kiss against the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

Castle grips her hips and grits his teeth as he pumps his hips, sliding in and out of her at an excruciating slow pace that manages to overwhelm her as he hits her in all the right places. She clings to him, moving her body with his. It's easy for them to find a rhythm. It always will be with them. It never gets dull. Never gets boring.

Kate cries out as his thrusts pick up the pace. The erotic sounds of their wet flesh slapping together fills the room. Kate bounces against Castle, gyrating her hips to match his movements. She squeezes her legs tight around his waist.

Castle falters for a moment, slipping out of her. She groans in disappoint. But Castle cups her ass and grunts as he lifts her high, smearing her wetness against his abdomen. The friction is delicious and Kate throws her head back in a low moan. Castle grins and nibbles at the exposed column of her throat.

Castle suddenly shifts his legs and Kate gasps in surprise and approval when he suddenly drops her onto the bed. Before she can do anything her husband is on her, shoving her legs aside as he crawls up over her, positions himself at her entrance. Kate screams his name in pure ecstasy as he rams home.

He leans over her, smoothing his palm over her flat stomach as he bucks into her harder than before, making her body undulate with pure biological approval. Kate's eyes roll back into her head as the orgasmic pleasure overwhelms hers. Her entire body vibrates with it and she clenches around him.

Castle slants his lips over hers, smothering her euphoric moans. He holds her squirming hips, keeping her steady as he continues to pump in and out of her weeping core, prolonging her orgasm. He cups her breast and kisses her. She kisses him back, gripping his shoulders and tangling her fingers into his unruly hair.

It's not long until his thrusts grow sloppy and he's falling over the edge. She mewls in approval, arching up into him, running her hands up and down his back. She grabs his ass and holds him to her, keeping him buried deep as she milks his seed, hoping it quickens inside her and sparks life within her womb.

Castle kisses her lazily, nipping at her jaw and lips. "Do you think we did it?" he asks hopefully.

"I don't know," she muses, playing with the hair tickling the back of his neck. He pulls back and she smiles up at him. "Just to play it safe, perhaps we should do it again."

* * *

inspired by a photo on the **caskettsexytimes** blog and originally posted on tumblr for **castle pornado**: _lordofkavaka tumblr com/post/150603981641/_


End file.
